


Profane Distractions

by thicczaddy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Religion, Smut, idk yall the connor tag's running low on good shit, who takes androids to church anyway?, yall are scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicczaddy/pseuds/thicczaddy
Summary: Connor has some religious conflict after coming back from Sunday mass.





	Profane Distractions

_"Without a purpose life is motion without meaning, activity without direction – an event without reason."_

The warm, sincere tone of the pastor's voice repeated in the back of Connor's mind, soothing and troubling him as he stood at your doorway with eyes fixated on the wooden cross hanging above the entryway. He could identify its components –– from the dark chestnut wood, varnished by hand, that made a bed for the age-tarnished silver plated figure splayed over it, to the length of time it had been hanging on the wall judging by the layer of dust dulling its shine and the discolouration of the paint around it. He understood what it symbolized, and yet, he couldn't understand it at all. 

" -- and it's not like there's never been an android in there before! I don't get why she seems to think –– hey, Connor, are you short circuiting on me over there?" 

Peering around the corner from the kitchen, you regarded the android lingering at the front door as your words seemed to stir him out of whatever train of thought he had been having. It looked like he had been processing something; running it through his mental motions of scanning, analyzing, and formulating a new thought. You had noticed that same look on his face earlier that day while sitting beside him at the back of the Sunday procession. 

You had written it off as him working through the contrivances of being his own person –– or android -- and working through every new experience. 

Connor turned away from the door to face you now, his LED waning from amber back to its gentle blue. "May I ask you a personal question?" He asked, his brow furrowed to a perfect expression of contemplation. 

Ah, there it was.

A small smile pulled the corners of your lips as you leaned against the wall, arms crossed over your chest as the he took a few tentative steps closer. You gestured towards him, "By all means." 

Connor barely waited for the approval to leave your mouth before he spoke, his voice mixed with what you pinned as curiosity and conflict, "Do you believe in God?" His searching eyes finally settled on yours, an eager desperation for an answer appearing in them.

The question blindsided you. Your lips parted and pursed again in the absence of an answer that would satiate his question. "We just came from church, Connor," you replied with a feeble laugh, hoping that paper-thin response would be enough.

Connor took another step closer, standing an arms length away from you now. You pivoted yourself against the wall at his advance, its coldness seeped through the thin material of your sun-dress and made your hair stand on end –– though you weren't sure that was entirely the fault of the wall. His hands folded behind his back neatly as he imperceivably tilted his head to the side, fixing you with those soft eyes that were no doubt analyzing you. You had specifically asked him not to do that after he both matter-of-factly and smugly pointed out your increased heart rate while watching him fixing a coffee at the precinct. Regardless, you would never know if he actually stopped or if he simply stopped voicing out his observations.  

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" 

"You didn't answer my question," Connor pointed out, tilting forward slightly as he spoke, the tension that had been behind his eyes gave way to a tempered interest in your avoidance of the question. 

"Well, I -- Oh!" 

A sudden mechanical trilling cut through your stammered response. Connor didn't fail to notice the relief that perked you up, stepping slightly aside as you hastily slipped away from your position against the wall to snatch up the ringing phone. He stood there for a moment, his arms still tucked behind his back as he filed this conversation away for later. 

 

* * *

 

The question arose again, persistent this time as his hand dragged heavily from the back of your neck, curving over the soft flesh of your throat to land carefully over the coarse diamond necklace settled between your collarbones. Connor let out a soft noise against your lips as you pressed into his lap, the couch sinking beneath the pair of you. Your lips drifted from the corner of his mouth towards his jawline with a certain need that made his artificial heart stutter. He may not have been created for sexual human companionship, but all models created by CyberLife were created to be fully functional for  _everything._  Like female androids, they were all fully equipped, as one would say, to imitate several key human functions. This being one of them. 

His hand was cold and firm against your neck and you leaned into it eagerly, your own fingers lifting to wrap around his solid wrist as your lips called his name in desperation for more. He liked it when you said his name like that. He liked the way your full lips parted and quivered against his throat when his free hand slipped beneath the hem of your dress and squeezed your thigh hard enough to leave those faint yellow bruises you wore so well. He liked those too. 

All sense seemed to leave you as your hips pressed down, grinding yourself against the rough material of his jeans. A staggered whimper that left your lips and your spine felt weak at the contact despite of the one degree of separation between your bare skin and his clothing. The fluttering tension between your thighs made you impatient, your hands drifting down to the belt of his jeans, yanking the leather across the buckle as your mouth found the android's smooth, cool lips. However, this time, he didn't return the kiss. Instead, you felt his lips curve into a cheeky half smile as he used the hand on your collar to pushed you back. 

His LED flashed amber. 

"You never gave me an answer," Connor murmured softly against your lips and you felt his fingers gently turn the pendant in his hand –– a small gold cross fitted with diamonds across the face. He shifted his head lower until his forehead was pressed carefully against yours. Your eyes flickered up and you suddenly felt dizzy under his searching gaze. 

Connor was smiling at you. That piece of shit. 

"What are you talking about?" You asked breathlessly, brow furrowing as your hands tried to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Connor didn't resist you.

"My question," he stated matter of factly, "We were interrupted before you could answer me." 

You decided to play dumb as you pushed open Connor's shirt to reveal the smooth skin of his chest. His skin was sparsely speckled with tan moles and capillary splotches. It was unreal how much detail CyberLife had put into their androids. Although you would never admit it to anyone else but yourself, you were constantly having to remind yourself that Connor was not a human. He was an android. An entirely different race of living being, yes -- just _not human._

You bit your lips softly as your hips canted towards Connor's once more, a soft moan escaping as you leaned towards his face despite his hand resting at the juncture between your throat and collar preventing you from getting close enough. You hummed as your lips only briefly managed to brush against his, "Mm, what was the question again?" Opening your eyes, you offered him your sweetest puppy-dog look as you stared up at him from behind your long lashes. Connor regarded you but that taunting half smile remained on his face as if he knew exactly what game you were playing here -- and he wasn't about to let you win it. 

One of the benefits of being an android was the lack of any real physical  _need._ Of course, there were wants. For example, right now he wanted to see your body helplessly, hopelessly quivering within his arms as he lost himself within your soft, warm, welcoming body. But if he were to withdraw, stop this whole thing in its tracks, he would be no where near as frustrated as you would be. And he used it to his advantage. Very often.

Connor let out a soft, breathy laugh as his hand that had previously been on your collar drifted to the thick strap of your dress, carefully using one finger to draw it down your arm. His eyes followed the piece of material as he spoke, his tone far more composed than your shaky mumbles, "I asked you if you believed in God. Do you?" 

His fingers left goosebumps in their wake as he ran his hand against the flat of your chest, easily feeling the thundering beat of your heart against his palm. His hand moved over your breast, a curiosity and control in his ministrations as he tugged down the fabric just enough to leave you exposed. Your back arched slightly as your fingers deftly tugged his belt open but paused against the button and zipper as he began to kneed the soft flesh in his palm, your nipple pinched taut between his fingers. His burning gaze moved to your face, noticing your eyes had closed now and your head tilted back. Your lip was caught between your teeth, the flesh white under pressure. There was small tremble to you. 

A soft touch between the heat of your thighs elicited the most obscene mewl from your lips as your body jolted in response to the pressure of Connor's fingers. "Connor, please," you pleaded softly, "I swear to God if you don't fuck me now I'm never going to speak to you again." 

Connor tilted his head boyishly as his hand slipped beneath the thin fabric, his eyes momentarily flicking down between your thighs where he felt the slickness quickly coat his fingers. He felt what humans would describe as pride. Confidence that you were in pleasure, and that that pleasure was purely because of him. He was glad that your eyes were pressed shut now, preventing you from seeing the way his eyes devoured your every minute movement and committed it to memory. 

"I know you're lying." He stated calmly, "But I would very much like to know. Now, please." he said, that soft tone of innocence undercut by something else. Something more demanding. His fingertips that you had seen popped into his mouth on one too many occasions on the field were currently pressing and stroking against your clit in determined circles. Connor clenched his jaw slightly at the sight before him, tempted to give you the benefit of reprieve but deciding quickly against it. He wanted to play this out till the end.

Your eyes snapped open as Connor's other hand took a firm, yet careful, hold of your jaw as he forced you to place your attention back to him. His fingers slipped into you then, dragging a strangled cry out of you as your body shuddered at the intrusion. Your hands clenched the waistband of his jeans, forgetting their intended goal as your hips began to rock needfully into Connor's palm. Your hooded eyes remained locked on his darker ones as he just... fucking observed you. His facade was stunning at hiding the dark need in his eyes. It stood in absolute contrast to the way his hand squeezed gently at your jaw while his fingers curled deviantly within you. Why did you find it so fucking hot? 

"F-fuck, Connor," you cursed, your voice shuddering as your brow furrowed in defeat as your hands flew to his forearms for support. Regardless of how much you wanted to respond to his question, just to get this torture over and done with, your throat clenched around the words. Your nails dug into his synthetic skin, leaving soft indentations despite the unyielding metallic hardness just beneath his flesh.  Your thighs were shaking as his fingers drove into you faster, the heel of his hand pressing firmly against that tender bundle of nerves. You were starting to suspect he didn't really want an answer at all. 

Connor watched as you fucked yourself against his fingers, his mind assessing your body language before you could even realize what was happening. The look on your face was far too familiar -- the way your eyes pressed closed in focused desperation and the soft curses you doled out in excess was a dead give away that you were about to come. 

He filed this conversation away for later. 

"Connor, I'm..." A whimper, "I'm gonna -- fuck, Connor!" Your voice was hitting a desperate crescendo now as your hand instantly found Connor's wrist, clenching it desperately as your breath came in short pants. You felt like your brain was coming apart at its seams when Connor's hand moved from your jaw to disappear within the thick locks of your hair, yanking you forward until your lips crashed hard against his. You winced slightly upon impact, his lips not as soft and malleable like a human's. The chill of Connor's body made your nipples hard immediately as your chest rubbed tightly against his. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he murmured lowly against your mouth, "Not just yet." Unless your pleasure addled mind was hallucinating, you could have sworn his voice had grown two octaves deeper. Connor slipped his hand from your soaked panties, leaving your hips canting needfully for a touch that was no longer there. Your soft noise of complaint was silenced as the android pressed his lips against yours once again, his hands moving to free himself of his jeans. 

Oh yes, he _was_ fully equipped. 

Your hips bucked towards him impatiently, his name echoing off your lips like one of those psalms Connor had heard earlier that morning. It sounded just as heavenly. Even more so when he repositioned you beneath him on the couch and drew your hips up against his for just a moment of contact before he guided himself into you. His eyes flickered closed for just a moment as he exhaled sharply, the warmth of you leaving him the equivalent of breathless. He only opened his eyes again at the sound of your gasping cry as he bottomed out inside of you. Your thighs shook against his sides as his hand maintained its hold at the crook of your knee while the other held his weight above you. 

Your hands clawed their way against his sides as he began to slowly drag himself out of you before thrusting back against you hard enough that your body jolted against the couch. Desperate, your hands pulled the android against your body, wanting to feel the pressure of his body as he began to increase his pace. His hips moved with practiced precision, knowing exactly what you liked from many nights of experience. Connor was a quick learner, after all. Your body dragged against the soft material of the couch as Connor buried himself into you over and over, your body quickly beginning to stick to the material despite the cool contact of Connor's body. Looking up at him, you could see his programmed concentration crumbling as his brows knitted together, his fingers clenched harder against the flesh of your hips and his breath seemed to grow shorter and sharper. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath as your walls clenched around him. He was muttering your name softly to himself now, fighting some internal battle that you could see playing out on his face. 

A shaky hand managed to slide up from his side and cup his face. Connor opened his eyes at the contact, his dark eyes being greeted with a worn and quivering smile from the girl under him. He didn't know why, of all the things she did that he identified as loving, this was one of his favourites. 

Your sweet stare didn't last long before he watched your eyes once again roll closed, your hand that had been on his cheek falling to his shoulder with a tight grip as your other hand clutched any kind of purchase on the couch's cushions. Your mouth hung open as your cries and whimpers came more consistently, his name intermingled with curses as he fucked you harder. Your hand that had been gripping the couch found its way between their bodies, returning swiftly to that bundle of nerves that made your back arch and your whole body squirm beneath Connor's lean frame. This was the only hymn he wanted to hear for the rest of his long, long life. 

Every synapsis in your brain seemed to fire at the same time as Connor thrust into you deeply one final time. Connor's thrusts faltered for a moment as he continued to drive himself into your shaking body, his grip on your hip tightened again as he sharply pressed himself wholly against you. For a moment, you hadn't even realized you were damn near screaming his name into the empty house as he rode you through your orgasm, your body moving against him of its own volition. Connor's head had dropped onto your shoulder, his lips peppering tender kisses against your pressure points as your body shakily fell back against the couch.

Connor let out a heavy breath that he didn't realize he had been holding as he slowly removed his grip on your hip that you were beginning to identify as painful. 

The two of you laid against one another for a moment, his body cooling down your overheated one. Connor's eyes were open as his head rested just above your breast while your legs felt like noodles entangled with his own. Neither of you had been fully undressed when this all started, leaving Connor with his pants still trapped around his ankles and his shirt billowing around his chest while your poor sundress had been hiked up around your waist and tugged down under only one of your breasts. It didn't matter. You were already halfway asleep when the sensation of a soft touch at your neck drew your attention back to the real world. Between Connor's fingers was the small cross pendant again. Your eyes watched him as his brows furrowed just as they had earlier that morning. Carding your fingers through his disheveled hair, you watched your troubled android go through whatever mental analysis he was going through. You opened your mouth to offer him the response he had been searching for all day but your lips stayed on the border of  _yes_ and  _no._  The android didn't seem to take notice.

You filed away your response for later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is some top notch trash i'm so sorry i haven't written smut in 90 years and my bones and brain are rusty 
> 
> this may end up as a series if i don't throw myself into an open manhole


End file.
